tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Goop's World 2
Goop's World 2 is a platform game developed by Toshiko Games and designed by Justin Wolfe. It stars the titular character, a purple gooptar named Goop, as he travels across the Gooptar Kingdom in order to rescue the gooptar people, reclaim the Magic Opals, and defeat the evil King Grex once again. The game is the second installment in the Goop series. It is a direct sequel to Goop's World. Gameplay Goop's World 2 puts players in the control of the titular Goop, as he travels across various worlds in order to rescue the Princess, recover the stolen Opals, and defeat the evil King Grex. Goop has three main attacks; spinning around, punching, and diving the ground, which must be strategically used for defeating enemies and smashing open certain crates. Punching can be used against many small enemies, but not against larger enemies. Likewise, spinning is capable of defeating larger enemies, but is slower than punching, leaving Goop vulnerable. Various Power Orbs can be found in various areas, including inside crates, some of which require certain techniques to break open, or earned by defeating enemies. The game consists of various hub worlds, which is divided into various levels accessed by finding their entrances. In order to progress to the next hub world, the player needs to defeat the boss of each world, mainly a specific number of Magic Opals (5 of which are in each stage). Opals can be found around the environment or by completing special tasks giving to Goop by NPCs. In order to beat the game, the player must travel to the final homeworld, enter King Grex's lair, and defeat him. Levels are interconnected, meaning each level has multiple entrances and exits. The main gameplay mechanic is the mechanic of shape-shifting. Being a rare purple gooptar born once every 1,000 years, Goop possesses the ability to change his form to whatever suits his needs, granting him new abilities and powers in doing so. Each of the game's 7 transformations (Dragon Goop, Mount Goop, Tank Goop, Spark Goop, Tunneler Goop, Heavy Goop, and Beast Goop) has its own purpose and abilities. Transformations are accessed through the Shape Wheel (the Left Trigger button), and new Transformations can be unlocked via Norm, who will also open doors and activate special machines for a fee. In certain levels, Goop may ride Draclo within two-dimensional platform segments. In this segments, Goop and Draclo must ride to the end of the stage with the help of four different types of fruits: Flame Figs, Brrr Berries, Vamanos Peppers, and Vacuum Veggies. Plot While Bing is attempting to perfect a dragon-controlling device to keep Draclo under control, the Gooptar Kingdom is once again invaded by King Grex, who has returned from the dead to exact his revenge on Goop. Rather than kidnap Princess Blossom, King Grex steals the Magic Opals and sucks all of the Gooptar citizens into a large airship before taking off. Cast Transformations *Dragon Goop *Heavy Goop *Mount Goop *Spark Goop *Tank Goop *Tunneler Goop *Beast Goop Trivia *''Goop's World 2'' is the second game in the Goop series. Gallery Goop2Logo.jpg|Logo GW2Cover.jpg|Potential Cover Art Category:Goop (Series) Category:Toshiko Games Category:Games